


Tired

by goshua



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshua/pseuds/goshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Ty low-key flirt at each other after a really tiring concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler shoved Josh lightly as they were walking back to the tour bus after the end of a concert. They both felt gross and exhausted, the adrenaline of the concert just starting to wear off.  

“You were really good on the drums tonight man, like extra good, or something.” Tyler said, giving a half smile.

“Thanks, I try.” Josh laughed. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, it was getting a little cold out and the forecast called for wind chill in Seattle that night. “Aren’t you cold?” Josh asked. Tyler was only wearing a loose tank top and skinny jeans.

“Nah, I'm fine. We'll get to the bus soon anyways,” he shrugged.

“True,” Josh said, and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his sweatshirt. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

By the time they reached the bus Tyler was shivering, arms wrapped around himself and teeth slightly chattering. He nearly fell through the door as soon as it was open, and grabbed the nearest blanket and curled up with it on the couch.

“You know I would have given you my sweatshirt if you asked,” Josh said, laughing a bit at how small Tyler looked curled up in the blanket.

“N-no dude, I'm f-f-fine,” Tyler stuttered, teeth still clicking together slightly.

“Come’er,” Josh said and sat close to him on the couch, putting his arm over his shoulder and pulling him close.

“Geez Josh, how are you so warm?” Tyler asked, leaning closer to Josh and putting his head on his shoulder.

“Because I'm hot as hell and you can't deny it,” Josh teased.

“Oh my God,” Tyler scoffed, but turned his head and buried it into Josh’s chest. His teeth had stopped chattering and he was hardly shivering anymore. He closed his eyes and smiled against Josh’s sweatshirt.

“You know, you act pretty gay for a straight guy, Tyler,” Josh said.

Tyler looked up at him, annoyed. “What, am I not allowed to be a little gay with my best friend? Most friends do gayer stuff and I can't cuddle you?” Tyler joked, but almost looked a little disappointed when Josh’s response was a laugh. Him and Josh did stuff like this all the time, and he knew Josh was joking but at the same time felt like he might be annoyed. Maybe Tyler should back off. Maybe Josh didn't like Tyler always being so close to him when they sat on the couch. Maybe Tyler was overreacting. His eyes moved back and forth quickly, scanning his thoughts. Why was he worrying? Everything was fine.

But it wasn't.

Tyler moved away from Josh and sat up, pulling the blanket a little closer to him.

Josh raised an eyebrow and looked at Tyler, then caught the worry in his eyes. “Hey, hey are you ok? You know I'm kidding dude, I like cuddling with you. Come back.” Josh opened his arms with a stupid smile on his face. Tyler just huddled into his blanket and leaned on the side of the couch.

“I'm sorry Josh I just... I don't know. I feel like I'm annoying you,” Tyler looked at the ground.

“Nonono, Ty, you know you never annoy me,” Josh tried to console him and moved closer, wrapping his arms around him since Tyler refused to move back to his previous spot. “I love you dude, you know you're my best friend.” Josh said in the most bro-friend way possible. Tyler blushed a little. It meant a lot to him that he was so important to someone.

“Uh, love you too… dude.” They both laughed.

Tyler leaned a little on Josh, and linked his arm with Josh’s. The thrill of the concert was gone, and the exhaustion hit them both hard. They ended up falling asleep on each other.

-

When Tyler woke up it was pitch black, and the bus was moving. Him and Josh were still on the couch, but there was something different. Josh was holding his hand. He was asleep, snoring pretty loudly with his head back on the couch. Tyler reached his phone out of his pocket to check the time; 2:27am.

“Josh,” He whispered. “Joshhh,” a little louder this time. He wasn't waking up. Tyler stood up and pulled Josh's hand that was already in his. “Joshhhh, get up, I want to go to bed. Josh. Josh I swear.” Josh yawned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

“Whu.. Tyler.. what’re you doing..” His words were slurred with sleep, and he felt like he was dreaming.

“Josh get up. I don't want to sleep on this couch all night.” Tyler said. His voice sounded awake but his face looked tired. Josh finally got up with a groan of frustration. With Tyler’s hand still in his, he walked over to the nearest bunk and crawled in under the blankets, finally breaking the contact with Tyler’s hand. “Uh dude, that's my bunk.” Tyler was slightly annoyed now. Josh didn't look like he was gonna get up any time soon.

“Just lay down, who cares.” He faced the wall and tried to make room for Tyler to lie down next to him.

“Seriously?” Tyler sighed in frustration. “Whatever.” He accepted defeat and laid down next to Josh.  He hesitated, but slowly draped his arm over Josh’s middle so they could both fit in the bunk. Josh took Tyler's hand in his and started to drift off to sleep again. Tyler was too tired to protest, and started to drift off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler woke up to hushed laughing and whispering. “Well this is new,” he heard. Mark. Tyler had forgotten to close the curtain to the bunk.

“Ughhh..,” he rolled over and looked at Mark with one eye open, “Josh took my bunk...,” his voice was scratchy and he was still half asleep.

“And you couldn't just sleep in his bunk instead?” Mark laughed.

“I don't know man,” Tyler said, too tired to try to come up with an excuse. He rolled over and put his arm back over Josh, which earned a sleepy hum from him.

“Whatever man,” Mark scoffed and walked down the little hallway.

“Tyler,” Josh mumbled into the pillow.

“Hm?” he hummed, wanting to go back to sleep for a little while.

“Why _did_ you stay here? I mean, yeah, I kind of stole your bunk but you could have taken mine,” Josh sounded a bit more awake now.

“I don't know Josh, I was tired,” he gave up on going back to sleep now and got up to brush his teeth. Josh groaned in frustration as he felt a rush of cold air as soon as Tyler got up. He rolled over on his back. Thank God it was one of their days off, he didn’t really feel like doing much today besides hanging out with Tyler and playing some video games.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. Neither of them showered last night after the concert and they were both really gross. Josh pounded on the bathroom door, “Yo Ty, can I take a shower? I’m gross, I wanna get out of these nasty clothes,” he said loudly, trying to talk over the water from the bathroom sink. Thinking Tyler was only brushing his teeth, he opened the door and found Tyler completely naked, getting in the shower. Neither of them said anything for half a second. “Shit dude! Sorry! Oh my God,” Josh whipped around and slammed the door shut. “God! Lock the door next time Tyler!” He felt like his face was redder than his hair. He walked to the other side of the bus to the couch and laid facedown, sighing with frustration into the cushion.

About 15 minutes later Tyler walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He walked over to Josh, who was lying facedown on the couch, and tapped his shoulder. “Sorry about that man, you can shower now,” he sat down on the other end of the couch near Josh’s feet. Josh made a frustrated groan as he rolled off the couch and stumbled to the bathroom to shower. Tyler laid his head back on the couch for a minute, kind of just wanting to go back to sleep. Instead of lying back down, he got up and put some boxers and pajama pants on, then turned on the N64. He thought maybe Josh would want to play Mario Kart or something. After he set up the game he laid down on the couch and hummed a Finish Ticket song while he waited for Josh.

-

Josh put on a t-shirt and sweatpants before he left the bathroom. When he walked over to the couch he saw Tyler had passed out with the N64 on, probably planning on playing Mario Kart. Josh looked at Tyler’s sleeping face, his relaxed expression and his slightly parted lips. “He’s so cute..” Josh said, hardly over a whisper.

“Huh..?” Tyler rubbed one eye and started to wake up. He hadn’t heard what Josh said but knew he said something.

“What? Nothing, nothing.” Josh stuttered and scratched the back of his head. “So uh, did you wanna play a game or something?” Josh asked, gesturing to the N64. Tyler sat up and patted the couch for Josh to sit down.

“Yeah, but I’m really tired,” Tyler said as Josh sat, “And I think the hot water from the shower made me even _more_ tired,” he yawned.

“Really? Me too honestly,” Josh yawned too and put his feet up on the couch. He leaned against Tyler and turned his head upside down to look at him. “Turn it off, let's just sleep all day,” his wet hair brushed on Tyler’s face when he moved his head back.

“Do you ever dry your hair? Seriously dude.” He got up and turned off the game system and the tv. Tyler started to walk over to the bunks, but Josh jumped up and grabbed his arm.

“No, let’s just lay on the couch,” he said and lightly tugged Tyler’s arm.

“Really? This couch is so small though dude.” He sat down on the couch anyway and Josh picked up the blanket that fell on the floor from the night before.

“Yeah, why not right? I mean, we did end up falling asleep here last night.” Josh said.

“I guess, yeah.” Tyler leaned on Josh and laid on the couch, and Josh put his arm over Tyler’s shoulder. Josh started playing with Tyler’s hair.

“You should grow your hair out a little, it would look cute-- I- I mean good. It would look good,” he took his arm off Tyler’s shoulder and put his face down on the arm of the couch.

 _‘_ _What the hell was that? Seriously?_ _’_  he thought.

Tyler leaned closer to Josh and pulled his arm back over his shoulder. “Should I? Would you like it?” he asked, smiling a bit. Josh lifted his head back up and put his feet up on the couch, so they were both laying down

“Yeah. You should do it,” he said and pulled the blanket up over the both of them. Tyler was facing the back of the couch now with Josh lying behind him. He put his arm over Tyler, even though there was enough room for him not to. Tyler contemplated holding Josh’s hand like Josh did when they shared the bunk. He figured there would be no harm in it, and cautiously grabbed his hand.

Josh sighed and tightened his grip on Tyler’s hand. _‘_ _Is he already asleep?_ _’_ Tyler thought. But then Josh pressed a small, barely noticeable kiss on Tyler’s shoulder. He left his lips on his skin and smiled but didn’t say anything. Tyler blushed a bit and couldn’t help smiling. _‘_ _Friends do this stuff right?'_ he thought.

Tyler felt so content in this moment, slowly dozing off with Josh pressed against him. He sighed and slightly rubbed with thumb against Josh’s hand. There was a quiet, hesitant “I love you” whispered in his ear. He didn’t question it, but just tightened his grip on Josh’s hand as he dozed off with a smile tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @ [jlshler](http://jlshler.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. edited by [mcusekat](http://desertsongs.co.vu/) on tumblr. thank you guys for the feedback on the first chapter, I appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write but it was pretty fun. hmu @ [jlshler](http://jlshler.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. edited by [mcusekat](http://desertsongs.co.vu/) on tumblr.


End file.
